elunefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle System
Battle System Turns & Speed Elune is a Turn-Based RPG. The order of the Turns will be determined by the Speed of your Elune. Turn Order can be found in the turn bar at the bottom left of the battle screen. Action Types During battle you will be able to perform different kind of actions. Basic Attack/Action: A normal action which does not require any SOUL to perform. Special Skill(Active Skill): A Skill which requires a certain amount of SOUL to perform. Channeling Skills(Active Skill): Skills activate after a set number of turns. Characters who are channeling are unable to act until the skill is activated. Ultimate(Active Skill): A powerful Skill that requires a large amount of SOULs and will enter Cooldown after usage. Swap Turns: During battle you can swap turns with each other during battle once the Dimension Gauge is completely charged. The number of available Swap Turns cannot surpass 1. Meaning this ability cannot be stacked. SOUL During combat there will be a unique resource meter which is called "SOUL" Any skill other than a basic attack will consume SOULs and the more powerful the skill the more SOUL is needed. You can hold up to 16 SOULs during the battle. Souls Recharge The Dimension Guage will increase by one block each time an Elune performs an action. When all 6 blocks of the Dimension Guage is full, SOUL will recharge based on the amount indicated. Lock-On The picture of the target that an enemy will attack next is displayed beside its HP Bar. Damage Type There are different damage types within Elune. Physical Damage (P.DMG) Damage inflicted by a Physical Skill. Physical DEF will reduce the damage from this type of attack. Magical Damage (M.DMG) Damage inflicted by a Magical Skill. Magical DEF will reduce the damage from this type of attack. Soul Damage(Fixed Damage) Soul Damage will inflict a fixed damage regardless of DEF. Soul Damage will not perform critical attacks. Soul Damage will ignore DEF and Barriers. Rage Skills All monsters have a Rage Gauge that increases by 1 each time they receive a turn. A monster with a full Rage Gauge will use its Rage Skill, a skill that is much more powerful than its normal counterpart. Formation A formation can be selected in Form Team. Formation List Formation are divided into Attack, Defense, Charge, and Iron Wall. Each formation has different front row and back row placements and Formation Effects. Formation Effects Formations can have either a front row effect or back row effect, and these effects are only activated when the specified classes are placed in each position. Enhance Formation Formation are enhanced with Gold. They can be enhanced up to your account level, and enhancing Formations increase the potency of their effect. Stats HP (Health Points): An Elune will fall if his/her HP hits 0. ATK (Attack): Determines the power of an Elune's attack. P.DEF (Physical Defense): '''Reduces amount of P.DMG (Physical Damage) taken. '''M.DEF (Magic Defense): '''Reduces the amount of M.DMG (Magic Damage) taken. '''ATK SPD (Attack Speed): '''Determines the turn order of Elunes. '''ACC (Accuracy): '''Increases the chances of landing an attack (calculates target's EVA). '''EVA (Evasion): '''Increases the chances of evading an enemy's attack. '''CRT (Critical Chance): '''Increases the chances that your attack will deal a Critical Hit. '''CRT PWR (Critical Power): '''Damage multiplier on Critical Hits. '''CRT RES (Critical Resist): '''Reduces the chances that an enemy will deal a Critical Hit. '''Healing PWR (Healing Power): '''Increases the amount of healing done when a healing spell is used. '''P.RES (Physical Resist): '''Increases the chances of resisting Physical Effects. '''Spell RES (Spell Resist): '''Increases the chances of resisting Spell Effects. '''Curse RES (Curse Resist): '''Increases the chances of resisting Curse Effects. '''Nature RES (Nature Resist): '''Increases the chances of resisting Nature Effects. '''Skill & Status Effects There are 7 different effect types: Physical, Spell, Nature, Curse, Enhance, Weaken, and Soul. *Cleanser Classes are capable of removing various effects except Soul Effects. Soul Effect:Unique Effect that cannot be remove or stolen Enhance: Special Effect which grants buffs such as increasing an Elune's stat or provide beneficial effects. Weaken: Special Effect which will debuff a target decreasing their stat or giving them harmful effects. Physical Effects Stun: Stuns the target which will prevent any actions Provoke: Can only attack the caster (Skills targeting allies are disabled). Paralysis:Prevent actions of the target and they will only receive Critical Damage from attacks. Blind: Targets cannot manually target Skills and their attacks will miss Bleeding: Target will receive 3% Soul Damage based on their Max HP every turn. Nature Poison: Target will receive 10% Soul Damage based on the caster's ATK every turn. Blaze: Target will receive 5% Soul Damage based on the target's current HP every turn. Frostbite: When no SOULs are used during your previous turn. Target will receive 5% Soul Damage based on the target's Max HP. Freeze: Prevents any actions. Target will be immune to all damage but has a 10% chance to be instant killed when getting hit. Epidemic: Increase a Skill's SOUL consumption by 1. This will infect nearby allies at the end of a turn. Spell Seal: Disables skills that consume SOUL Confuse: Control of unit disabled + Unit sees friends as foes, and foes as friends Banish: Prevents actions + Immune to damage and effects Charm: Prevents actions + Gives SOUL or Rage to caster when receiving a turn Restrain: Prevents actions + Moved to end of turn order Curse Despair: Unable to receive any buffs Petrify: Prevents any action and grants immunity to all statuses. When target is hit, they will receive 10% Soul Damage based on the target's Max HP. Panic: SOUL or Rage will disappear every turn. (Up to 3 Turns) Sleep: Prevents any Actions. Will be removed when the target is hit. Zombie: Target will receive Soul Damage based on the Healing received.